


You speak what?

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Derek, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: "Derek! What the hell!?!?!" Stiles asked, looking ready to jump out of his skin."I've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes. What language were you speaking just now?" Derek asked, letting go of the teens shoulders and taking a step back.Stiles blinked in confusion for a moment before understanding the question, a look of surprise on his face. "Oh! Polish." He said the second part dismissively, waving a hand in the air as he turned to begin pacing again.Derek raised a brow at the teen and watched him start to walk back and forth again. "You speak a second language? And it's Polish, of all things? Why Polish?"





	

Stiles was pacing back and forth in his room, mumbling under his breath in a language that Derek had absolutely no idea how to identify. He sat on the edge of the teens desk, wondering how much adderall he must have taken to be so hyper-focused on his thoughts. 

"Stiles." 

Stiles continued to pace and mumble to himself. 

Derek tried again, raising his voice this time. "Stiles!" 

Stiles was completely oblivious, too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice the slightly irritated wolf currently leaned against his desk with arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed pout on his face. 

Derek decided to try a new tactic. When Stiles turned on his heel to begin a new line of pacing he smacked square into Derek's chest and flailed backward with an indignant squawk. Derek grabbed both of the teens shoulders to keep him from falling flat on his ass. 

"Derek! What the hell!?!?!" He asked, looking ready to jump out of his skin. 

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes. What language were you speaking just now?" Derek asked, letting go of the teens shoulders and taking a step back. 

Stiles blinked in confusion for a moment before understanding the question, a look of surprise on his face. "Oh! Polish." He said the second part dismissively, waving a hand in the air as he turned to begin pacing again. 

Derek raised a brow at the teen and watched him start to walk back and forth again. "You speak a second language? And it's Polish, of all things? Why Polish?" 

Stiles paused and looked at Derek. "I speak three languages, if you count crappy high school Spanish. And Polish is actually my first language, English is my second, if you want to get all technical." He explained as he went back to pacing, hands flailing for emphasis as he spoke. 

"Seriously?" Derek asked, eyeing Stiles incredulously. 

Stiles paused again and balked at the wolf "Yes, seriously. My freaking name is Polish, why is it so hard to believe I speak Polish? You just heard me speaking it!" 

Derek made a face, trying to remember if he had ever actually heard Stiles first name.  It started with an M, right? There was definitely an M on his school ID, Derek had seen it one of the times Stiles tripped and sent the contents of his school bag spilling all over the place. "I didn't know your name was Polish." He said honestly. 

"What? Seriously? You know everything, how do you not know that Mieczyslaw is Polish?" Stiles asked, throwing his arms out and staring at Derek like he's an idiot. 

Derek's eyes went wide. "Seriously, that’s your first name? I knew it started with an M, but I didn’t know it was something so.." He trailed off. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, say it, it's weird. It's weird, and hard to pronounce, and impossible to spell if you don't see it written out first. I'm named after my grandfather. Who is Polish, and prefers to speak Polish over English a good 90% of the time. So my mom taught me Polish first so I could talk to him and my grandmother growing up..." This time Stiles was the one to trail off, a distant look overtaking his eyes as he began to pace again. 

"Actually, I think it's kind of cool sounding." Derek said with a shrug before turning to walk out of Stiles room. 

Stiles tripped over his own feet trying to spin around to face Derek again. "Wait, what?!?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head and I had to write it out. What do you think, decent precursor for some slash fiction?  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
